KONOHA HIGH CRONICHLES
by Shiho3.2.1
Summary: A.u. Naruto's a new student who's infamous for picking fights and getting kicked out of every school in the nation. Throw him with the elites of Konoha high and one very self-absorbed Uchiha and we've got a highschool story worth reading. Naru/Sasu mostly


--

**CHAPTER ONE**: _Assumptions yo_

--

It was just… a random assumption.

**KONOHA HIGH CHRONICLES**

"I heard he was in a gang and he got kicked out of his old high-schools because he'd pick fights with everyone there."

"Was that a plural?"

"Huh?"

"Plural."

"Oh. Yeah. It was… The kid's got a bad rep."

"We don't need something like that at our school either!"

The girl's bathroom was always the hot spot for recent gossip, and the latest news was this new transfer student who was scheduled to arrive by study period today.  
Konoha High was one of the top schools in the nation. The very idea that some brute had managed to make the requirements was something beyond anyone could imagine. It was absurd. How had the guy even found a way to get connections to this place? It was near impossible unless you were one of those rich kids or had a scholarship (For a High school?!). And this guy definitely couldn't make the grades…having been reported of failing every public school… Maybe it was money after all.

"You know what I heard from our very own Iruka-sensei?" a bubblegum haired girl, sporting the latest lip gloss the world had yet to see, short skirt, and ribbon collared neck, as well as the rest of the required school uniform, of course, said waiting for the anticipation in her listeners judging by the tone she had used to create suspense.

"What?" A blonde haired girl asked, clearly interested though one eye was covered by an overly obsessive long bang.

"I heard he might be Principle Tsunade's nephew." She declared crossing her arms across her chest in triumph.

A dark haired girl's jaw dropped.

"So that's why he-he's coming here?" she stuttered lightly in shock. "That's not fair."

"No it isn't." Ino agreed with a snort. "I can't believe something like this would happen.

Sakura sighed and let her arms drop to her side. "Konoha's going to be ruined!"

--

A red haired girl quietly closed the door to the bathroom before the three had noticed she had walked in. She could always trust those three to hear the news faster than anyone else in the entire school. But who supplied the rumors?  
She snickered.  
Her of course. Without her this school would be so dead.

She walked back down the hall, pass in hand and stopped at the fountain to get a sip.

Karin wasn't one for small talk, nope, she loved the gossip! If it wasn't interesting she wasn't interested, and this was something to wonder about, and not just because a transfer student with a very bad reputation was coming, but because of one detail she had somehow 'forgotten' to mention to her fellow classmates; the boy that was coming was exceptionally hot.  
She smirked and came back up with the same face, pleased with her misdemeanor.

The rest of the world would find out as soon as he walked through those doors but she had seen him first.

Being the office assistant had that sort of perk.

A light, condescending laugh, whimsical to the ears, escaped her as she began her path back to the office to wait and see who this new guy was, knowing that being a hot girl (and the first hot girl he'd see) and him being a hot guy, he'd want her right away and she'd have snared his heart from there. And then Sasuke would get jealous and want her even more.

--

A raven haired boy sat in his desk, watching the clock tick the hours away listlessly. He tapped the pencil to the finished paper in sync with the ticks and just tried to tune everyone else's voice out with the combined noise, but to no avail. No one was shutting up anytime soon. Too busy wrapped up in the idea of a thugged out new kid.

Yeah he had already heard about it. What was it to him?

So some punk was going to be attending there school. There were at least eighty here already, how come no one was buzzing over them?

He scoffed at the nonsense of it all.

Sasuke looked over at a brunette haired male sitting in the seat beside him. The other boy looked just as agitated as Sasuke felt, although it was for an entirely different reason.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked scrunching up his nose like Kiba's reaction to this was the weirdest way to react… It might've been anyway.

Kiba shot him a half-hearted glare. "It sounds like this guy's a real hot shot. He picks fights and shit."

"So?" Sasuke asked, more or less disappointed. He had hoped that Kiba might've been annoyed with the gossip also, but he turned out to be _in_ the gossip as well.

"So!" Kiba looked astonished. "What if he wants to fight me?!"

Okay…Sasuke officially lost interest.

"My probation officer won't allow me to get another mark with the school!" Kiba shot when he noticed Sasuke's tuning out look.

"Oh." The Uchiha commented and the dog lover grumbled putting his head on his desk in defeat.

Sasuke was looking away once more, staring out the window as the cherry blossoms flowed by. His eyes scanned the courtyard and the front gate's walls surrounding the school.  
A slither of fabric caught the attention of his peripherals and he followed it to the source where his eyes widened slightly.

Was that the new kid?

"Hey…" Sasuke called turning his head slightly to direct his voice to Kiba who looked up a little. "Look at this."

And then there was a crowd.

--

A blonde haired boy stood at the entrance of the great school known as Konoha High and let himself soak the so called 'greatness' of it in; the giant stone walls circling around the entire school, the trees in the front surrounded by lush green grass freshly cut and smelling sweet, the glass doors leading directly into the school. It was a magnificent school indeed.

He chewed on the corner of his bottom lip.

"What does Jiraiya think he's doing, sending me to a place like this?" the blonde grumbled.

It was obviously going to be one tough ride here…

He let out a sigh and took a couple of more steps before he felt a chill run down his spine; the type that one usually felt when being watched.  
He looked up first, feeling the many stares that he was suddenly met with when he did.

'Are you serious? I have their attention already? I didn't even…' he glared, watching as most backed away.

He looked away where they couldn't see his face and giggled to himself. _'I guess my record met them first after all.' _

And thus, Naruto continued on his way.

He looked ahead and met with his well endowed aunty. He wasn't particularly happy to see her after the separation, but she didn't look like she'd explode yet so…it was okay for now.

"Uhh… Hi, Baa-chan." He smiled cheekily, rubbing the back of his head as he was led inside and completely out of the view of the other students.

She smiled in a way that made Naruto nervous.

Tsunade with a smile like this one wasn't exactly a Tsunade worth placing any bets on…not that she was worth it in the first place; she had a very bad addiction to gambling though she never won anything. The day she did was a day worth dreading actually.

"Don't you 'Baa-chan' me, Gaki!" She yelled suddenly, whacking him on the head with her fist. No mercy shown.

"Do you know how much of a pain it was to allow this transfer?!"

Naruto had his cranium in his tender hands, pouting his lips at her. "No…" he whined a little. "It was Jiraiya's idea. Not mine."

"And I'll be hitting him much more than I do you, rest assured." She huffed, turning to lead him to the principal's office; her heals clicking with every step.

Naruto straightened up and followed.

"I won't tolerate you getting into any fights while you're here. You got that?" she said already looking like a fire was lit under her ass from just being near him too long.

Naruto sighed. "Look." He said. "None of those other fights were ever my fault. Everyone makes too many assumptions all the time…" he trailed off.

"I still won't tolerate it, Naruto." She hissed and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright." He put his hands up like a caught criminal. "No fighting."

She stopped at a thick wooden door, the glass window clearly labeled **'Principal's Office'**.

Pushing on it she motioned for him to follow her inside.

He looked around eyes again scanning his surroundings. It wasn't long before they landed on a red haired girl, her reddish eyes staring at him blatantly through her purple rimmed glasses. He smiles at her and she cracked a smirk.

'_Found one naughty librarian.' _He thought to himself sharing in her smirk before following Tsunade into another part of the office.

She sat him down and he prepared for what would be the longest half day of his life; another first day of school that would undoubtedly suck.

--

**KONOHA HIGH CHRONICLES**

"Class," Kakashi exclaimed to get their attention. "We have a new student joining us today."

Sasuke turned to see Kiba's eyes widen in horror as the three most annoying girls straightened up to listen. His lips formed a small smirk at Kiba's expression though.

Study period was hardly a study period anymore nowadays…

The door opened and the familiar face of Karin walked in first, a blonde on her tail looking as curious as a kid in a toy store. The classroom fell deathly silent.

Karin stayed behind to close the door as the new guy went to the front and stood beside Kakashi, who at the moment looked a little impressed that his students had gotten so quiet.  
He couldn't even get them this quiet for tests.

"Now, c'mon, guys…" Kakashi tried, smiling behind his questionable medical mask. "Let's make him feel welcome."

Sasuke watched as the boy's face changed from something of hopefulness to the stoic and almost depressed sort of look. He quirked an eyebrow as the boy bit down on his lip for the second time he saw today with a bit of a grit to his teeth.

"I got it, Sensei." He said with a bit of a smile.

Naruto puffed up his chest, mustering the courage for a tiny amount of good nature. The whole class flinched and he lost the urge to try…

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He greeted happily enough. "I look forward to spending the rest of the year…at least…with you all."

Sasuke looked around.

How rude of these people. No one was going to even get up and greet the guy properly?

He couldn't do it…

Could he?

No!

He looked at Kiba and glared, hoping the dog would get the hint.

"Kiba." He whispered. "Do something. He looks harmless."

Kiba fiddled with his fingers. "So do I." he hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you do something?" Kiba whispered. "If he's cool with you he'll be cool with anyone."

"Have you seen my method of bonding?" he growled under his breath so no one could hear him.

He stood up, earning a few gasps and a shocked expression from not only Karin, but Kakashi and Naruto as well.

"Look, dobe." He said through gritted teeth. "Cut the crap and find somewhere to sit already. No one wants to deal with you so just keep quiet."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"WHAT?!" he roared. "I'll have you know that I didn't want to be here either, buddy!"

It was just a flash of yellow before Sasuke knew it this new Naruto was in his face and jabbing him in the chest with an accusing finger… It hurt a little, too, now that he let it process.

"You think I wanted to be around snobs like you?!"

"You're too loud, dobe!" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. "And, get your hands off me!" he swatted the blonde's hands away from him.

Kiba found himself leaning away in shock. "Sasuke!" he shouted. "I said do something! Not start something!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had said something first." Sasuke shot at him in a lower voice.

Now Naruto was lost.

"Wait…what?" he blinked.

Kiba stood up and stepped in between the raven and the blonde. He held up his hand to shake and smiled warily. "Kiba Inuzuka." He greeted as Naruto shook his hand looking like a skeptic.

"My family runs like…every pet store in Japan." He laughed a little getting his hand back. "I know what it's like to be the…not so much appreciated new guy." He continued.

Naruto was…still lost. But listening.

"Anyway," he moved to look behind him at Sasuke and a few others of his friends. "The guy that decided he didn't like you so suddenly is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a little hot headed so don't take everything he says too seriously."

Naruto glared at said boy.

"Thanks for the info." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke just glared back at the dobe.

Kakashi turned to Karin and gave her the okay to leave. She smiled and nodded. She'd see him in just a few for lunch anyway.

--

"So we heard that you pick fights for no reason. Is that true?" A blonde haired girl, Ino, asked leaning forward on his desk. "You're a total hotty by the way." She added, smiling.

He smiled back and leaned further into his seat with one hand over the chair. "Thanks." He laughed. "But no. I don't pick any fights…I just win 'em."

"I bet you wouldn't last one minute against Sasuke!" A pink haired girl, Sakura, yelled scooting over her blonde friend to get his attention.

Naruto looked over his shoulder where Sasuke was sitting with a few other guys at another table in the cafeteria.

He looked back at Sakura and inwardly pouted; disappointed that she was obviously in love with that Sasuke guy.

"Probably not." He smiled up at her, leaning towards her well rounded breasts. "I can take him down in a second."

"Ugh!" she came away as if he was scum. "How dare you say something so…"

"What?" he joked lightly. "He's just a pretty boy."

Ino came back, shoving Sakura away and again, Naruto leaned back.

"Oh, he's much more than that." She said putting her index finger up as though stating a well known fact. "He's the hottest and coolest guy in school."

"Really?" Naruto scrunched his nose as though disbelieving. "How many girlfriends has he had since he's been here? We're all juniors, right?"

Sakura and Ino looked thoughtful but only for a second.

"Well, yeah. We are, but, I don't think he's ever had one…" Sakura's expression switched to shocked.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Then he's gay."

Silence…

Naruto looked around at his crowd. "What? It was just… a random assumption."

**--**

**KONOHA HIGH CHRONICLES **

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**((REVIEW!))**


End file.
